


Over the Hills and Far Away

by MissOlineaux



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, I mean he dies because it's different lives but at the end he lives so that doesn't count, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Vampire Ferdinand von Aegir, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux
Summary: « In all your lives I'll try to find you, even if I can't reach you. »4 times Ferdinand found Hubert, the time he stopped searching and the one time Hubert found him instead.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 37





	Over the Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunBunnyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/gifts).



Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness. The fortress had been abandoned long ago, yet not destroyed. Ferdinand had made sure of that.

He walked through the marble halls, as clean as he could keep them. No more servants to do the chores, no more maids, no more butlers. No. But even if he was a noble he had learnt back in his days at Garreg Mach how to clean, and cook and Bernadetta had even taught him how to sew a bit. So he would manage. He knew he would.

The day he saw him for the first time in fifty years, he was as young and beautiful as he remembered him. Of course some people may not have understood why he saw someone with such a vampiric look as beautiful instead of completely terrifying, but Ferdinand knew best. He knew HIM, every little detail, all the depths of his iron and ice armour, all that was hidden inside dark robes and darker smiles.

The reason of their re-encounter though, was anything but happy. Hubert crossed the huge door step with a hand holding his chest, and as soon as he took a step inside, the stench of blood reached Ferdinand. He approached the newcomer slowly, aware of his own instincts. It had been hard, at first, it still was, but as soon as he recognised the man dressed in armor tumbling inside his castle, every trace of thirst was replaced by dread and fear. Fear for the man's life.

Hubert stumbled and fell to the cold floor, and Ferdinand rushed by his side to help him, fortunately, not having forgotten a single thing of everything learnt about basic medicine back at Garreg Mach.

He undressed him and cleaned and healed his wounds to the best of his ability. He covered his chest and abdomen in bandages, made sure he had a comfortable bed to spend the night in and prepared water, coffee and cold little foods in case he woke up during the night.

He had found him, finally, and they had so many things to talk about. But that could wait until morning, for now, Hubert had to rest and that was something Ferdinand would gladly provide.

What he hadn't taken into account though, was the chance that, when morning came, Hubert would already be gone.

_________________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness. Or at least it was so most of the time. That night, though, music seemed to flood every corner of the forest, coming from that place.

Women and men dressed in elegant, expensive, dresses entered the gorgeous halls and flooded the dance room. The smell of a thousand of exotic perfumes filled the air, pastries and tartlets were served, champagne was poured and cigarettes passed around. And in the middle of all of that, Ferdinand Von Aegir granted a dance to everyone who desired so, as the host of the party should. A grand piano, untouched, waited patiently in a corner for someone to come and play it. Couples and lovers tried to get a secluded spot to hide in in one of the multiple gardens filled with multiple different flowers. A man with a huge camera offered his services to those who wanted to try such a modern thing. Ferdinand wouldn't, of course, for he knew that would be pointless. But it was a fun invention.

He saw him once, on the garden. Next to some diplomat or other. He saw him again as he made his way across the room and sat down at the piano stool. When Hubert placed his slender fingers on the keys, Ferdinand could have sworn he forgot how to breath —if he hadn't lost the need to do so long ago—.

That was what made him decide to approach him once and for all.

He saw him head towards the balcony and followed soon after. Stood at barely a meter of distance with him, side by side. He saw him lit up a cigarette, take a deep breath and stare at some point amongst the stars. His eyes scanned his face, with the dim moonlight shinning on his face, he looked as ethereal as a dream. He wonder, for a moment, if Hubert would vanish the moment he reached out a hand, the moment he spoke. Like those dreams when you are at the edge of waking up, that fade away with the smallest of sounds. And so, he didn't speak. He didn't move.

Thirty years later, he attended his funeral.

And as the moon shone dimmly on the stone, he regretted silently not having the courage to shatter that dream.

_________________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness. Years had gone by without a trace of the splendor it once had. Where once there had been music, only silence remained. Where once there had been people, only loneliness could be found. Where once there had been life, only the undead walked.

Ferdinand kept moving, though. He trained and he studied and he kept everything as neat and tidy as he possibly could. He bought two horses, a black stallion he name Vestra and a white roan he named Hresvelg, for old times sake. He lived as much as the undead could. And then war came.

It wasn't a war like the one he fought in, nor a war like the one he knew Hubert had fought in all those lives ago. There were planes and bombs and huge tanks and soldiers didn't seem to be the main enemy anymore. Hospitals, schools, streets. It didn't seem to matter anymore. And Ferdinand couldn't see where was the honor in a war like that. The only reason he hadn't been ordered to join the army was because he was way too pale, and it was easy to fake illness. A dishonourable move, he knew, but sometimes you had to do the most honourable thing, and he'd rather lie than kill in a mindless war.

So when he met Hubert in that life, dressed in a military suit, with badges and a rifle and troops under his command ordering him to give his horses to the cause, he could only nod and wonder what had made him join this war. Whether he was forced to do so, or there was a reason behind it. He didn't ask though, too afraid of learning that perhaps there was no reason at all, and the man he loved had changed in all those lives.

There had been a reason, of course, he learnt too late. And this time, there wasn't even a grave to apologize to.

_________________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness. A single man lived there, hiding the days away inside a room.

The man on the screen seemed so real, and yet it wasn't him, it was never him. He saw Hubert, his body, his face, his voice. But it was never his mind, never his heart, never his life. And yet, Ferdinand knew that in this life that was the best he could get. A man that was and wasn't Hubert, falling but not really in love with a lot of different women and some men. Killing but never killing foes and sometimes friends. Unraveling secrets, being a doctor, a father, a taxi driver. And, ironically enough, even a couple of vampires.

He starred on a thousand movies, and Ferdinand watched all of them, over and over till the record broke. Because he knew, that in this life, he couldn't even attempt to approach him.

When he died, this time, he didn't go to the funeral. He visited the grave, once, yet he wouldn't count that life. It hadn't been his life. Even when he had been acting as himself, that had never been him. Never the real him. Ferdinand knew. And if there was anything to regret this time, perhaps it was the fact of knowing that only him had seen through all the charades.

_________________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness. Where Ferdinand waited. And waited. And waited.

He remembered black hair and golden eyes. He remembered dark smiles and slender fingers. A blush so faint it was only visible due to his pale skin. He remembered bickering, and hate, and love. And long evenings of making plans and drinking, one tea and the other coffee. He remembered the first kiss, so unsure, so out of place for two strong warriors of the Empire, and yet, so them. He remembered nights filled with lust and passion, nights filled with secrets and confessions, nights filled with only the sound of their breaths. He remembered warm eyes that were always cold to everyone else. He remembered soft words. Deep promises. He remembered the day Hubert almost lost him, when he had turned into what he was now. He remembered fighting through it, together. He remembered their wedding, despite everything. Despite the world. Despite the fear. And he remembered the day he lost him. The day his world collapsed and Vestra was no more his surname. He remembered the first time he had said I am Ferdinand Von Aegir again, and somehow it hadn't felt as strong as it used to be. As important.

Some days he felt on the verge of forgetting. The image of him faded, as if it had been lightly erased with a soft rubber. The feelings didn't dim. But he couldn't associate them as well as he used to. He stopped pouring a cup of coffee for every cup of tea he had. But he didn't stop buying it. He stopped looking at the front door every time he heard a sound. He stopped naming his horses after the past. But he kept every book, every lance.

He stopped hoping. And yet, he never lost hope.

_________________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness and a million of different fairytales and horror stories.

Some spoke of a long time trapped princess, dorment, waiting for her prince to come and save her. Some, of a cursed prince, waiting for true love to come his way. Some spoke of a monster, who gazed from the tall rooftops awaiting for a curious passer-by to meet their fate. Some, of a dark lord who preyed on beautiful maiden and drank blood instead of wine. Countless tales were told, but no-one dared to go and tempt their fates for there was also those who said, that who ever dwelved too deep into the forest, too close to the castle would never make it back.

Perhaps it was out of curiousity, that got the best of him. Or his eternal taste for all that rested in the dark. Perhaps it was because he had nothing to lose, except for his life. Or because his thirst for knowledge was deeper than whatever fear may have made its way into his heart. Perhaps, it was, simply, that he didn't fear anything at all. Or, some would have guessed, that he was a creature of darkness himself.

Whatever the reason might have been, on a cold night of winter, the scholar Hubert tossed a warm cape over his shoulders, grabbed a bright lantern and made his way towards the castle, over the hills and far away, all the way deep into the dark and misty forest, ready to find out what was the truth behind the tales.

He arrived at the gates as his small pocket watch reached twelve twenty. The bright moon, not yet at its fullest, shone over the rooftop of the main building painting it in a canvas of light and darkness. If he was the slightest bit afraid, nothing in him said so. His dark hair and clothes and his pale skin made him feel, from an outsider's point of view, as if he was another piece in the impressive canvas. To Hubert, he felt as if somehow he belonged there, inside those walls, under that moonlight.

As he entered the castle though, all his feelings of belonging shattered to dust and vanished. Golden curtains covered bright coloured windows on purple walls, and every piece of furniture, from those at the entrance to the shelves in the huge library covered on rows upon rows of books seemed to be covered in white shining fur. He had to force himself to blink, not quite believing it. On the living room the fireplace had still been warm, though not lit, on the stables, three horses had been resting, their manes brushed and clearly well taken care of, on the training grounds, lances were scattered around, though well maintained and even here, at the library, there were some books open resting on the tables, without a speck of dust visible, so clearly whatever it was the creature tales spoke about, it was currently living there. Which left the question of...

"What kind of creature would wander inside a place so..."

Tacky was an adjective way too kind for such decoration, and honestly, he couldn't come up with any word that transmitted properly the sheer disgust he felt at the moment. Lucky for him, it wasn't as if there was anyone else around, so he didn't need to finish the sentence to know what he meant, and it had been a rethoric question anyways, so he didn't need an answer. Not like he would have gotten one, of course.

Or so he thought.

"Lively?"

A voice behind him provided. As he turned around he locked eyes with the most beautiful creature his eyes had seen. Red hair long to the hips, slender and clearly well built, with eyes as bright and green as emeralds, and if his clothes were anything to go by, as expensive. A man in his early twenties stood in front of him. No. An incredibly beautiful man in his early twenties stood in front of him. Yes, that seemed about right. As Hubert struggled —internally, mind you, to the owner of the castle he was as imperturbable as a block of marble— to find his words, the man answered the unmade question.

"That must be me, of course. I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. Though you already know that, don't you?"

If there was anything a kin to hope in the creature's voice, the man didn't hear it, too lost in thoughts. Once he was able to collect his thoughts once more, Hubert finally spoke up.

"I do not, and I have yet to see if I can say I'm pleased to meet you. I am Hubert Von Vestra, a scholar at the G.M University. And you are?"

The redhaired man frowned lightly at his reply, letting what was supposed to be a subtle sigh —but turned out as a rather dramatic one— out.

"I just said it, Von Vestra. I am Ferdinand Von Aegir. You should listen when people speak, ignoring others is terribly rude, and in no ways something a proper noble should do."

"Lucky for me I'm not a noble, then. And I did hear you, I meant... What are you? A monster? A prince? A ghost?"

Whatever it was, Hubert wasn't sure how to feel about him. He seemed cultured, strong and was clearly the confident type, and there was a certain sense of familiarity around him but he had a horrible taste and clearly was way too over his head and of course, he knew he would have never forgotten such a person. Then again, he was the owner of the place, and apparently a noble, so maybe that was normal? Still, he didn't quite like that.

Ferdinand chuckled lightly at his question. He looked at him from head to toes and back up again, as if taking him in. Though Hubert wasn't quite sure what he was searching for. Apparently having decided that he had found whatever he'd been looking for, he turned on his heels and started walking, out from the library and down a large and wide corridor.

"Come. Conversations are best had with a cup of tea."

Hubert followed him close by, still unsure of whether he should or shouldn't trust the other. At least rationally, for his body felt extremely at ease. And that wasn't something usual for him, who was very picky with his acquaintances. So much he only had a friend, one he kept since he was born, almost, but that's another story to tell.

"I don't like tea"

He said once they arrived to the living room, the fireplace now lit, a detail he'd save for later. He sat down on one of the small sofas —because there was no way those things could be considered anything less than sofas— and looked back at the man. At first he thought his words hadn't been heard by the man, who poured the contents of a tea pot on one of the small cups. But soon the smell of a perfectly brewed coffee reached him.

"Oh I know that. I'll have the tea. You always have coffee, simple, without milk or sugar."

And now, that did shook him. Though he didn't allow the surprise to be reflected on his face for long. And of course, the small tension in the other's voice was completely lost to him.

"What the hell are you?"

His voice betrayed him, coming out a bit more strained than he'd wanted. His body was now tense. Was that creature a mind reader? Or perhaps it had been observing him? But how? That was impossible wasn't it? Maybe--

"Stop. Your brain is going to explode at this rate, and none of us want that. Relax Hubert."

The redhaired gave him a slight smile, though his eyes looked... Sad? Somehow that made Hubert feel more at ease than the smile. Though it wasn't a pleasant feeling. As if all his body wanted to find some way to wipe that faint trace of sadness from his eyes and make him smile with all his heart. He didn't know how but he knew smiles suited him way better. His body stopped tensing as he took a small sip of the coffee, laying back on the chair.

"Explain, then"

Ferdinand sighed, not dramatically this time but truly letting go a burden he had seemed to held for way too long. He came close to Hubert and knelt by his side while still keeping some distance. He faced him, locking their eyes.

"I've known you for ages now, for lives. I knew you when you were a dark mage, I knew you at the crusades, I knew you when you were a pianist, and a soldier and I know you now as a scholar, and I will know you in your next lives as well. Across all your lives I have known you, and hated you, and loved you. And I had almost lost all hope, and yet... You're here. And this is the first time since Garreg Mach that I actually come face to face with you, that I gather the courage to talk to you again. It shouldn't have been so hard, I know. And yet... It was. I've waited for this moment for longer than you can imagine, Hubert Von Vestra. I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, Duke of Aegir, one of the two right hand men of Empress Edelgard, noblest of nobles, a vampire, and your husband. And I'm not asking you to just accept this and love me back, I'm not even asking you to believe me, but I'd like you to give me a chance to retrace every step, and know you again, and love you again. And with some luck, perhaps, to have you love me again as well."

It was too much at once, a lot of unbelievable information all dropped at once from someone he didn't know. He knew him. He was a vampire. He loved him. He was his husband. Too many things, too hard to swallow. And yet, there wasn't a trace of hesitation in his heart when he took one of his hands between his own and said:

"Alright, let's go back in time then."  
_____________________________________________

Over the hills and far away, all the way deep into a dark and misty forest, a castle stood tall and proud surrounded by silence and darkness and a million of different fairytales and horror stories.

Some spoke of a long time trapped princess, dorment, waiting for her prince to come and save her. Some, of a cursed prince, waiting for true love to come his way. Some spoke of a monster, who gazed from the tall rooftops awaiting for a curious passer-by to meet their fate. Some, of a dark lord who preyed on beautiful maiden and drank blood instead of wine.

But if you asked her, Professor Edelgard would tell, without a hint of doubt, hesitation or mockery, that there were two lovers there, who loved each other so deeply, they had managed to overcome time itself. And would do so, for every life to come.

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest Huswaifu: I'm sorry this has no porn and is probably way too soft or too Ooc or too short or just too badly written for you but I swear I put all my heart and the little inspiration I could get into making this present and I hope you enjoy it 💕
> 
> Happy Birthday!!!! 💕💕💕


End file.
